Peeping Hyuugas
by senju93
Summary: Hinata was stalking Naruto when she used her Byakugan to see through his clothes. What happens after of that night? Love? Romance? Enemies made and friends lost in this fic of two innocent teenagers! lemons. HinaXNaru. Post Time-Skip Review please!
1. A Stalker Makes Her Move

AN: Please be kind for this is my first fic…

PEEPING HYUUGAS

Hinata Hyuuga on any day could be found stalking her life-long crush, the incredibly dense Naruto Uzumaki. However, what made this plan different was the fact that she planned to use one of the benefits of the Byakugan: the ability to see through things, including clothes. She got the idea from her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, who had used it to see through Ten Ten's clothes on many occasions.

Now here she was tailing Naruto, shadowing him by about 30 feet. Hinata already knew naruto's schedule about as well as she knew everything about him. Hinata, at age 15, could tell you his favorite type of ramen, how much ramen he consumes on a weekly basis, clothes size, and other trivial, random, and creepy facts. She sees him stop at Ichiraku Ramen for his usual 27 bowls of miso, pork, and beef ramen. Afterwards Naruto heads home, showers and goes to sleep. Hinata observes all of this through an open window while hiding in a tree outside his apartment. Now with him asleep, Hinata activated her Byakugan and peered into Naruto's room.

As her Byakugan saw through Naruto's clothes, she noticed that his member was about 8 inches soft. Suddenly she felt herself get wet imaging the size of his member while hard. She realized that she just had to see it. So she just crept in through them window and approached his bed. She slowly slides her hand under the cover and gives Naruto's member a little squeeze, only for it to instantly harden in her hands. Hinata's shocked to the least as she feels at least 11 inches. Her pussy was growing wetter and wetter. Now she was stroking Naruto's member in her hand though the more she stroked the harder her grip became. She heard Naruto utter a moan from within his sleep and felt him release on her hand.

She licks his cum off her hand and then leans down to give "little Naruto" some more attention. Hinata nurses the head while one of her hands begins to massage his balls. She moves her head lower to take in more of his dick. Hinata now has about 9 inches in her mouth. She then forces her head down lower past her gag reflex to take in the last 2 inches. As Hinata is pleasuring Naruto, she hears something that makes her blood run cold.

Hinata hears the words,"I never knew you could be so eager to please, Hinata-hime" spoken from Naruto's mouth.

She immediately takes her head off Naruto and begins to blush so much that it threatened to put a tomato to shame, and manages to stutter out," N…N…N…Naru…to-kun!"

He then presses his lips to hers and envelops her in a deep, passionate kiss. They keep on kissing until Naruto stops and says," Let's not ruin the moment, though after this I'll want an explanation to why you're in here."

Hinata nods in agreement and utters a weak,"O…O…Kay"

He then gives her one of his fox-like grins and says," As you were then."

Hinata nods vigorously and takes Naruto into her mouth again. He loves how she swirls her tongue around his shaft and decides to pleasure her as well. She lets out a high-pitched squeak when she feels Naruto remove her pants and panties and begin to lick her folds. Hinata is in an ecstasy from what Naruto is doing to her. She resumes and the two of them remain in this position for another 10 minutes until Naruto feels the need to release.

Naruto manages to moan,"Gotta…cum," before he cums in Hinata's mouth. She eagerly swallowed all of his juice. Hinata then climaxed and went into a number of spasms in which she came on Naruto's face. They lay panting next to each other for a few seconds before Hinata leans over and whispers in Naruto's ear.

She whispers seductively in his ear," Do you wanna go again?"

Naruto thinks for a second and then replies," Hinata, I don't know; I mean, that was probably the greatest thing I've ever felt. But I think we should stop before we do something we might regret tomorrow, and we still need to talk about why you are in my room, is that okay with you?"

Hinata then slowly nods her head and whispers," Okay, Naruto-kun."

He then grins and says," Great, then, why don't we go to sleep then."

Naruto thens reaches over and hugs Hinata to bring her in close which causes her to let out a surprised," Eep!" Soon they fall asleep in each others arms.

**AN: Well that is it for chapter one. I will probably update within 2 weeks; though only if this story gets a positive response.**


	2. Morning After

**Welcome back all those who bothered to wait for me to put up the new chapter! I am so sorry for the delay, there has been so much shit going on in my life right now that typing up a new chapter has been the last thing on my mind. My parents are fighting for custody of me and I have moved between their apartments at least 8 times since August. The court dates in January (court systems is ****_SOOOO_ fucked up!!), so I wasn't planning on a chapter until then. So here is chapter 2 of **_Peeping Hyuugas_!!

**Morning After**

_Thoughts_

Speaking

**Demon Speaking, or pissed off girlfriends, girls on their period**

**_Demon thoughts, or pissed off girlfriends, girls on their period_**

**Jutsu**

Naruto awoke to what most single guys wake up to; the sun in his eyes, the feeling that he hasn't slept enough, and, sure enough, morning wood. Naruto was about to drag himself out of bed when he noticed a few things that were different. One abnormality was that he was naked, another was that there was a set of arms wrapped around his chest, the third was that he could feel a pair of breasts against his back, their nipples hard and baring, which caused him to blush, and the most shocking abnormality was that the owner of the arms and breasts was none other than the equally nude, Hinata. Naruto managed to suppress the urge to jump out of bed and start yelling. The only thing that Naruto could bring himself to do was to lay back down and ponder about his situation.

Many thoughts came to mind as he lay there. Naruto main thought was, '_WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO LAST NIGHT!!!!!!! Why is Hinata-hime in bed with me naked? Since when do I call her Hinata-hime? Why does my mouth feel stic-OH MY GOD!!!'. _Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he gets flashbacks of night before he gets a massive nosebleed and passes out due to blood loss.

XXXhour laterXXX

Naruto wakes up and sees that Hinata is still asleep. So he quietly slides his way out of bed to see if he can make her breakfest. As he makes his way to the kitchen, Naruto couldn't help but wonder whether Hinata cared about him in any way or if she just needed to get laid. Naruto opens up his fridge and sees that there is only a bottle of expired milk.

"I guess I'll just send a few clones out for food," said Naruto, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" And with a 'POOF' four more Naruto's appeared in the room.

"Okay clones, line up to receive your orders," said the original,"Clone 1, you are to go to the food market and get eggs, bread, milk, coffee, and bacon. Clone 2, you are to go to the Yamanaka Flower shop and get white lilies and red roses. Clone 3, you are to **Henge** into Rock Lee and go to the drug store with Clone 4. Clone 4, you are to **Henge** into Sakura Haruno and go with Clone 3 to the drug store and buy condoms and act as if you two are a couple deeply in love. Dismissed!!" All the clones then scattered to do their respective chores.

Naruto then went back to the room and approached Hinata. He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips put that turned into a regrettable move because as he did that, Hinata reached up and wrapped her arms around him and enveloped him in a deep and passionate kiss. Naruto, still taken by surprise, happily let her continue. After a while, Naruto pulled out of the kiss, gasping for breath. Naruto couldn't help but smile as Hinata kept her eyes closed and kissing the air.

"I take it you had pleasant dreams, Hinata-hime?" asked Naruto. Her eyes snapped open as she looked up at Naruto and blushed.

"I... uh... did... thank you for asking... Naruto-kun," was all that she could say as she kept turning redder and redder.

"You know I think it is time we talked about why you came into my apartment last night," said Naruto casually looking at Hinata to see her reaction. Hinata looked flushed and nervous before she began to speak.

"Well... I broke in because.... I...I...I-I-I love you Naruto-kun!" blurted out Hinata. Then her face turned pale as she passed out in the bed. Naruto looked at her dumbly until the severity of the words hit him like a bullet. His thoughts raced and the world slowed for him, '_Oh Kami, I can't believe Hinata loves me!! I really can't say that I love her though. I like her a lot_, _she's the only person who wasn't mean to me in the academy other than Iruka. But then again no one ever said that they loved me. No one ever cared enough to tell me that... It wouldn't do me any harm to try having a relationship.'_

Naruto looked over at Hinata lovingly to answer her and finally noticed she had fainted again and yelled, "SHIT!!!! Not again..." as he got to work on trying to revive Hinata.

**Well what did you guys think about the chapter? Be honest! I'm gonna try to update as much as possible. But no promises! I might be grounded for a while in a few weeks. It turns out that I'm failing English, and Biology and getting D's in Geometry, Spanish, and History. It's only a countdown until I get the axe. Oh and I expect REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!! good, bad, whatever. If I know what's wrong with my writing; I'll try my best to fix it.**


End file.
